1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved cleaning apparatus for a dehumidification system for transforming water vapor from the atmosphere into potable water suitable for drinking, and more particularly for a cleaning apparatus to obtain and maintain drinking quality water from the atmosphere by condensation, as dynamic airflow is drawn from an inlet port, across a plurality of cooling coils to an outlet port, while a fluid refrigerant is circulated by a compressor through the cooling coils and the condenser coils, in a closed loop circulation system.
Due to the temperature differential between the passing air and the cooling coils, liquid condensation gathers on the outside of the cooling coils, where the condensation forms water droplets. These droplets flow by gravity from the cooling coils into a water collection pan positioned beneath the coils, and is collected into a suitable container located beneath the collection pan.
This invention is directed to apparatus for periodically cleaning the water collection area of the potable water collection system, to maintain drinkable quality potable water over extended periods of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices have attempted to supply potable drinking quality water collected from the atmosphere, by treating the water after collection to provide drinking quality water. Where the water collection surfaces become contaminated, much effort must be expended to clean the water contaminated by the collection surfaces. Attempts have been made to filter the contaminated water, and to irradiate the contaminated water with various types of rays, such as ultraviolet rays, etc. These solutions are expensive, and only partially successful.
This inventor believes that the best solution is to maintain a clean collection environment, so that the collected water is not contaminated by the collection equipment. To this end, this apparatus provides for systematic cleaning of the collection surfaces, to avoid contamination of the collected water. This systematic cleaning is made easier by isolating the environment in which the potable water is collected, and by automating the cleaning process.